


Fear for the Fair

by nobu_akuma



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Gen, No beta we kayak like Tim, Season 1 Magnus Institute Archival Staff, Selkie Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, bi/ace Jon, established jmart but in an alt dimension/timeline, she/her and they/them pronouns for Sasha James, spoilers through season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: It was certainly one thing to watch a different, scar laden, older version of oneself exit from an eye-shaped wound in reality. It was another thing entirely to realize that this version of oneself was without their coat.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Comments: 140
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freezingoceans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingoceans/gifts).



> An early xmas gift for the magnificent FallingOceans! I really hope you like it!

It was certainly one thing to watch a different, scar laden, older version of oneself exit from an eye-shaped wound in reality. It was another thing entirely to realize that this version of oneself was without their  _ coat _ .

Jon couldn't help but draw his own around him tighter. There was no one Jon would give his coat to but the other him seemed to not even know it was missing. The idea that he might be married in any dimension threw him into an entire spiral of confusion.

The Other Jon looked around at the stunned Archival employees, eyes soft and smile gentle, "I'm sure none of you were quite expecting this."

"No shit." Sasha blurted.

The Other Jon turned to her then, sadness taking hold of his eyes, "Oh, Sasha, it's been a long time. And I'm sure you all have a lot of questions-"

"Yeah, like how did you come into our Archives like that? Do you always travel by creepy eyes? What happened to you?" Tim listed off.

"What the hell do you mean by 'it's been a long time'!?" Sasha demanded, "Are you our Jon from the future?"

"Would you like some tea?" Martin said, almost mechanically.

"Where's your coat?" Jon managed, just above a whisper.

The Other Jon nodded, "All very good questions, but I think I'll start with Martin's. I would love some tea, please."

Martin nodded and dashed to the breakroom.

Other Jon gestured after Martin, "Shall we?"

***

Once they'd all settled with tea, The Other Jon turned to Sasha, "You, ah, you asked if I was from the future."

"I did." Sasha agreed, "Along with another question."

"Unfortunately there are some questions that I can't, ah,  _ shouldn't  _ answer, rather. Essentially I," The Other Jon gestured at himself, "am a possible outcome of one of the many possible futures."

"Okayyyyy." Sasha frowned.

"You gonna answer  _ my _ questions, OJ?" Tim asked.

"OJ? I absolutely hate that moniker, thank you, Tim." The Other Jon shook his head with a laugh, "Alright, I got into the Archives via time travel or interdimensional travel, not entirely sure which. I do not always travel by creepy eye doors. And a lot of things have happened to me. I'm quite a bit older than your Jon."

"How much is quite a bit?" Sasha asked.

The Other Jon only answered that with an apologetic smile. Then he turned to Jon, who had to resist the urge to shrink into his coat, "Jon, to your question, it's with someone safe."

"That's absurd." Jon argued stiffly.

"Is it? It's not like we never thought about it, right?" The Other Jon raised his brows.

Jon felt his face heat at the reminder of Georgie, "That was a long time ago."

"You're not wrong." The Other Jon shrugged.

"Wait, can  _ you  _ explain whatever the deal with the coat is, OJ?" Tim asked. 

"No." The Jons said.

"Okay, that was creepy." Sasha murmured.

"It's incredibly important that he keeps his coat. I only let M-my, ah, spouse hold it by choice after, ah, our engagement." OJ replied.

"Holy shit." Tim breathed.

"W-wait. By choice?" Martin frowned, worry creasing his forehead.

"Yes, well, the not-by-choice bits are part of why I'm here." OJ answered.

"Alright, what can we do?" Martin asked, a determined expression on his face.

"Preferably, hand me any statements that don't record on the laptops. Especially the Carlos Vittery statement. Also, anything to do with circuses or clowns." OJ said.

Tim flinched but nodded.

"Why Carlos Vittery specifically? What happens if we investigate like normal?" Martin frowned.

OJ pressed a hand, one that had once been burned badly it seemed, on Martin's arm, an intense look in his eyes, "I can promise you that you don't want to know."

"O-okay?" Martin blinked.

"Thank you." OJ looked to Tim, "Do you have a sleeping bag you can spare? I'd prefer not to take the cot just in case."

"Wait! You can't just camp out in the Archives!" Jon snapped.

"Why not?" The Other Jon blinked, "You do on long days."

"That's not the same thing!" Jon crossed his arms.

"I don't think Elias would hire me in this timeline, Jon." OJ said dryly.

"He makes a good point, boss." Tim snickered.

"Besides, it's not like I can really  _ steal _ anything from the Institute. There's no way I'm touching Artifact Storage and the rest is just academia." OJ pointed out.

" _ Fine. _ " Jon glared. 

"I have a question." Martin spoke up.

"Yes, Martin?" The Other Jon asked, rather more gently than necessary in Jon's opinion.

"Why didn't your partner come with you?" Martin asked. 

"For a few reasons. One of them being trying not to influence your Jon's decisions. Another being that I need an anchor if I decide to go back to my time." OJ answered easily.

Martin nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, as fascinating as this has been, we should get back to work." Jon said stiffly.

Dual sighs from Tim and Sasha came but everyone returned to their desks.

***

Jon usually worked with his office door closed, but his anxiety had demanded that he keep it open with his double wandering about. He wasn't entirely sure what the statements could actually  _ do _ that made The Other Jon request specific ones, given that they were clearly all fake but…

"Y'know, I'm almost tempted to call you AJ for Alternate Jon but that just makes me think of a punk rock Jon and that's," Tim laughed, "very outside his wheelhouse."

OJ laughed, "Does it now?"

"Wait, are you telling me Jon was secretly a punk rocker?" Tim gasped and Jon cringed inside his office, "Because if so, I need photographic evidence. Like immediately!"

"I'm fairly certain I said nothing of the sort." OJ replied easily.

"I found the Vittery statement." Martin said, holding it out to OJ.

OJ took it with a gentle smile Martin's way, "Thank you, Martin."

"Sure. Though I'm curious as to why you wanted a spider statement so bad." Martin canted his head, "I mean, m- our Jon hates spiders."

"Oh, I do too." OJ affirmed, "And we both have very good reasons to hate spiders."

Martin made an offended noise, looking ready to argue.

"Martin, trust me," OJ put a hand on his shoulder, "we don't need your pro-spider argument. I've heard it  _ plenty _ ."

"Fine." Martin flushed and went back to his desk. 

"Alright, Tim," OJ turned towards the other man, "I've got a deal for you."

Tim's brows rose, mischief and curiosity in his eyes, "Oh?"

"Don't try to fight authority for a week and I'll let you give me a punk rock makeover." OJ offered.

"Oh! You drive a hard bargain, old man. Hell yeah, you've got yourself a deal!" Tim shook his hand.

Jon sighed from his office. At least it wouldn't be  _ him _ dealing with that. 

"Excellent. Buy some CO2 fire extinguishers just in case! See you next week!" OJ stepped into an eye portal. The eye closed around him and they both disappeared. 

"Ominous." Tim chuckled.

"Get back to work, Tim." Jon said.

Tim saluted, "You got it, boss."

***

Ten minutes after The Other Jon left, a team of police entered the Archives. They were quickly separated into rooms alone, each with a pair of officers.

"What exactly is this about?" Jon asked, crossing his arms. He really didn't appreciate yet another interruption to his work.

The blonde officer leaned toward him with narrowed eyes, her voice full of authoritative aggression, "We need to ask you some questions about the disappearance of Elias Bouchard." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being restless can lead to some interesting shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of this fic, so I think I'll be continuing it. I can't promise any sort of schedule but I can promise that I'll be working on it.
> 
> Also, warnings for references to police being aggressive and Jon's history of getting in trouble as a kid in the first scene. It's not described in detail but is mentioned. 
> 
> Be safe and enjoy! ~Nobu

Being interviewed by the police was never fun and Jon had a particular dislike for it given his history of getting into trouble as a child. The blonde officer, Detective Tonner, was grilling him like he was a prime suspect and it was all he could do not to snap in response. Because that's what a cop like her wanted, an excuse to arrest him.

The other officer, Detective Hussan, kept herself to the corner of the room, only interrupting with a clearing of her throat to indicate to her partner to tone it down a degree or two. They didn't get any information they wanted from him since he genuinely didn't know anything but that didn't stop Detective Tonner from aggressively informing him to stay in London.

By the time Jon got back to the Archives, it was end of day. And given that, apparently, the police would be watching the Institute, he figured the best course of action was to return home. What a waste of a day.

***

It had been three days since the initial interrogation. Three days of Jon having to go home at a decent time. Three days of Jon actually getting a decent number of hours of sleep. Three days of allowing himself to be dragged to lunch with the others. He didn't think he'd had this much energy since he was a child.

He was fairly certain he hadn't been this restless in ages either. He found himself dancing around the Archives from task to task as they entered his brain. He couldn't help it or really focus for too long. Jon felt like he wasn't doing enough. And of course, when he managed to trip  _ into _ an old paint can was when his assistants found him.

Jon muttered a curse as he tried to lift his leg from the paint can, only to find the goopy paint keeping it where it was.

"Hey boss, you okay?" Tim asked easily.

"I'm fine." Jon snapped. 

"Did you get trapped in that can, Jon?" Sasha asked, trying hard to fight a smile.

Jon crossed his arms, "I'm perfectly capable of removing my leg from this can of paint."

"If you insist. Your trousers are probably ruined for the day though, boss." Tim smirked.

"You're probably right…" Jon admitted. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Would you kindly see if you could find something spare?"

"Yeah, Sasha, can you help me look?" Tim asked.

"Sure." Sasha smiled.

Jon let out another sigh as those two left, leaving him alone with Martin.

"So," Martin began carefully, "you can't really get your foot out, can you?"

Jon tried for a glare but dropped it in a moment, shoulders drooping and head shaking.

"W-would you like some help?" Martin asked. 

"I was planning on sorting it out after you all left, to be honest." Jon mumbled.

Martin looked at him for a moment, "Is that a no?"

"I- Fine! Yes, I could, ah, could use some help." Jon rubbed his hands over his face, "Please."

"Alright, should I try to pull it off of you or you out of it?" Martin pondered, crouching to look closer at the paint can.

"Both those options could lead to unfavorable outcomes." Jon said.

"Yes, but are there really any other options?" Martin frowned. 

"No." Jon sighed.

"Okay, can you move your foot at all?" Martin asked. 

Jon frowned, trying to shift his foot and finding it difficult but possible, "A bit, yes."

Martin nodded, "Alright, any way you can move it so it's more vertical?"

"I believe so." Jon said. It took a moment but he got his stuck foot into a more tip-toe position, "Got it."

"Good, I'm going to pull on the can, I need you to pull your leg out, okay?" Martin asked.

Jon nodded.

"Right. On three. One. Two." Martin readied, "Three!"

Jon pulled his foot from the can Martin was tugging away from his leg. He used as much might as he could manage. With a wet popping noise, Jon delighted that his foot was free. Until he realized that he was falling backwards. 

Jon closed his eyes and braced to hit the floor. But he never met the ground. Instead, Martin had an arm supporting his back and a hand holding his in a panicked grasp. Jon opened his eyes to see Martin looking down at him with warm, worried eyes.

"M-Martin." Jon swallowed, feeling a bit lightheaded. 

"I've got you, it's okay." Martin reassured.

"Thank you." Jon managed. His eyes most definitely did  _ not _ flicker to Martin's lips for half a second before meeting his gaze again.

"Yeah. No problem." Martin nodded.

"Oh! Are we interrupting something?" Tim's voice teased.

Jon startled, certain he would've fallen if not for Martin's steady grip. With, admittedly, more of Martin's help, Jon was standing solidly on the ground a moment later and shot Tim a glare, "No. I merely lost my balance."

"I see." Tim said, though the teasing tone remained.

"Well, unfortunately we couldn't find any spare trousers." Sasha informed.

"I see. Very well." Jon sighed, bracing himself to swallow his remaining dignity and go about the day covered in paint.

"But!" Tim grinned, "We  _ did  _ find a spare skirt."

"May I see it?" Jon asked. 

Sasha handed it to him with an apologetic smile. Jon examined the skirt. It was long and covered with bright yellow sunflowers. It was a bit much for his own more muted colored wardrobe but it  _ was _ better than paint covered trousers. 

"This will do, thank you, Sasha." Jon offered her a grateful smile.

"Oh." Sasha blinked, surprise evident on her face, "No problem, Jon."

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Jon said and made his exit.

***

Jon found the skirt hit the floor on him, but fit well enough otherwise. Still, the length would be a benefit due to his work shoes having to be replaced by the comfortable slip-ons he kept for late nights. He took a breath to settle himself and left the bathroom, clothes in a clear trash bag for transport.

"It must be rough trying to do all that and your usual workload." Martin's sympathetic voice drew Jon's gaze.

Rosie, Elias's assistant, gave a tired laugh, "I just wish he'd show back up or the board would decide on a temporary replacement. It really is exhausting."

"I can imagine." Martin nodded.

They were simply gossiping. Good. That meant Jon could sneak past. Jon got two steps before his name was called.

"Jon! There you are!" Rosie smiled.

"O-oh, hello Rosie. I, ah, I didn't see you there." Jon managed, straightening to his back, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. I came down to collect you for a meeting." Rosie stood with a stretch.

"A meeting?" Jon frowned, fidgeting with the bag of clothes.

"Yup, all the department heads are being called for a meeting." Rosie told him.

Jon squared his shoulders and glanced at Martin. Jon sighed, "Alright. Martin, could you please put this in my office?"

"Of course." Martin nodded and took the bag from Jon.

Jon turned back to Rosie, "Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what the meeting was about. Sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not beta this chapter, so please ignore any small typos.
> 
> Also POV SWITCH TIME!!!! I'm so excited for this chapter! I haven't written Sasha's pov ever so this was a fun challenge! Please enjoy! ~Nobu

Sasha returned to her desk, glancing at Jon's office. She couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty that he had to wear a skirt. She only kept it in case of any accidents related to her monthly visits. 

Sasha hoped Jon didn't feel  _ too _ embarrassed about it. She couldn't quite get a read on what he'd thought when she'd handed it to him. Maybe he was handling it fine, from a pragmatic stance or some such.

"Hey, Martin, I can't find Jon and I needed to talk to him about a statement." Tim said.

Sasha turned her attention to her co-workers/friends as she re-organized her own assignments.

"Oh, uh, right, he was actually called up for a meeting." Martin replied.

"A meeting? What did they finally find boss-squared?" Tim asked as he took to sitting on Martin's desk.

Martin rescued a little spaniel figurine from Tim's path, "No. According to Rosie, they couldn't find the person Elias had lined up to take over either."

"It'd be pretty funny if they ran away together to elope somewhere." Tim chuckled.

"Um, actually," Martin fiddled with his papers, "Mr. Bouchard and Mr. Lucas have been married. Several times. According to Rosie."

"What? To each other?" Sasha joked.

"Yes, actually. I heard they're on their seventh time being married, in fact." Martin said.

Tim and Sasha stared at Martin, shock clear in their expressions. Certainly Martin was kidding. Who on earth would get married to and divorced from the same person so many times? Martin simply shrugged at their looks.

"That's  _ insane _ ." Sash declared.

"Bloody rich folk." Tim muttered.

"Honestly, who even-" Sash was cut off by the landline on her desk ringing. She blinked at it. It'd never rung before! Tim mimed picking it up and she waved him off.

Sashay picked up the phone dubiously, putting on her best customer service voice, "This is the Magnus Institute's Archival Department, Sasha speaking."

"Sasha, good." Jon greeted.

"Jon? Wha- Why are you  _ calling _ my desk?" Sasha asked, baffled.

"Your presence is required in Conference Room C, on the fourth floor." Jon replied.

"Um, okay? I'll be there shortly?" Sasha frowned. Why was  _ she _ needed all the way up there? Was she in some sort of trouble? Had they found out about all of her hacking for follow ups?

"Very good." Jon hung up.

Sasha pulled the phone from her ear to just stare at it in confusion as dread bubbled in her stomach.

"Everything alright?" Tim asked, leaning towards her.

"Uh, I'm not sure? Jon asked me to go up to a conference room?" Sasha frowned, taking to her feet.

"Do you want m- us to come with?" Tim offered.

"Thank you, but no. You know Jon'll be upset if we don't get as much done as possible." Sasha smiled, gathering her courage, "See you in a bit."

***

Sasha knocked on the door before she opened it, "Hello."

"Miss James, please, take a seat." An older man in an expensive suit gestured to the spot beside Jon.

Sasha did as she was told, glancing at Jon. He offered her a smile. Sasha sent him one back and looked expectantly at the men in suits.

"Miss James, this might come as a surprise but you are listed as one of Mister Bouchard's replacements should something happen to him." The second man said.

"I- I'm sorry?" Sash blinked. 

"Wait." Jon turned a dark look on the suits and stood, "Are you telling me you asked all the department heads before you asked Sasha? Despite her being, apparently, listed as one of his replacements?"

"But of course." The first man said.

"Oh? And would you have done that if you could get in contact with Mister Lucas?" Jon asked.

The second man cleared his throat, "Mister Lucas is a businessman, head of his own business."

"Peter Lucas is a bloody sea captain. And while I'm sure captaining a ship takes plenty of management skill, it's an entirely different field than running an institution such as this." Jon argued, voice infused with venom. He gave them a cold smile, "Surely promoting someone from  _ inside _ the business would be far more practical."

"All that said, Mr. Sims, we are trying to do such now." The first man said.

"Would I be getting training for such a position?" Sasha asked.

"Of course." The second man nodded.

"If I agreed, could I also request a second assistant? Both to help Rosin and to smooth my transition?" Sasha watched their expressions, options swirling in her mind.

"You may, yes." They agreed.

"I would like til the weekend after next to decide, please." Sasha said with more confidence than she felt. The suits nodded and she stood, "Then I'll have your answer as soon as I can. Thank you."

And with that, Sasha and Jon took their exit.

***

Sasha and Jon didn't speak as they headed back down to the Archives. Honestly, it was just hitting her that Jon stood up for her. That was weird, right?

She and Jon were polite enough to one another but they weren't friends. On the cusp of it, maybe. But. . . Did Jon count her as a friend?

Sasha glanced at Jon, biting her lip. They were almost to the Archives. She stopped and he did too after a few steps.

"Sasha?" Jon asked, turning to her.

"Thank you, Jon." Sasha said, "For standing up for me even when you didn't need to and even though it was a bit counterintuitive to the situation."

"O-oh. I, ah, I just thought it was ridiculous how they handled that. You're clearly the best choice for the position. And you were when we moved to the Archives too." Jon said.

"Well, despite everything," Sasha began.

"Being underqualified and projecting, you mean?" Jon grumbled, with shocking self-awareness.

"You're actually a pretty decent boss." Sasha finished.

"Is there a 'but' to that?" Jon asked.

Sasha chuckled, "There might be, but I don't think you need me spelling it out for you."

"Mm, suppose not." Jon sighed.

There was a moment of quiet between the two until Sasha was hit with an idea.

Sasha leaned conspiratorially towards Jon, a mischievous smile on her lips, "Hey, Jon, I have an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping that OJ shows up in the next chapter like I've plotted lol. In the meantime, have some chaotic Archival Crew fun!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! ~Nobu
> 
> Update: Fixed some misspelling I didn't notice before posting (f to my own oc lol)

Tim lounged in his chair, feet up on his desk as he skimmed the statement in his hands. He glanced at the time and frowned.

"Hey Martin?" Tim asked.

"Hm?" Martin hummed, glancing over.

"They've been gone awhile. Do you think everything's okay?" Tim worried his lip.

"I mean, from what Rosie said, it sounded like they were trying to appoint someone as a temporary Head of the Institute?" Martin shrugged. 

"Okay, that would explain Jon but not Sasha." Tim crossed his arms.

"Unless," Martin began thoughtfully, "they're going to appoint Sasha as the Head? Or they're appointing Jon as the Head and Sasha is becoming the Archivist?"

"Hm, maybe. I'm just-" Tim sighed.

"Jon, before we talk to the others, there's something I need to say." Sasha's voice cut through.

Both Martin and Tim turned to find their co-workers standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Jon shifted his coat but nodded, "Of course."

"We need to break up." Sasha said seriously. 

Tim felt his entire reality shift with that unexpected sentence. Break up? Jon and Sasha had been..? What? Dating?!

Martin's face mirrored Tim's own shock.

"B-but Sasha!" Jon stammered, his shoulders shaking.

"I was just using you for power, Jon, and now I've got what I want." Sasha stated matter-of-factly. Her face was cold and disinterested, "I don't need you anymore."

"I was going to propose." Jon whimpered, falling to his knees, the skirt settling around him in an oddly beautiful way. 

Sasha hummed. Tim and Martin could only sit there and watch in shock. What could they even do in this situation?

Sasha met their gaze and smiled, "Enjoy the show boys?"

Martin tried to stammer out something but Tim cut through, "What the _hell_ was that?"

"Well," Sasha paused as a noise that could either be crying or laughing came from Jon. She looked down at him in amusement, "Jon, stop laughing, you utter drama king, we have to explain."

"Yes, ah, my apologies." Jon stood with a chuckle, "You acting so cold is what got me."

"Hey! I can be cold!" Sasha crossed her arms.

"You're as cold as this skirt is dull, Sasha." Jon brushed off said skirt, turning to Tim and Martin.

"W-wait, did you- was that a _prank_?" Martin asked.

"Yep." Sasha nodded. 

Tim covered his face, leaning back in his chair with a groan, "Oh thank god. I don't think I could handle Jon having been broken up with."

Or his perception of Sasha being so incredibly wrong. Their little prank had filled him with so much dread and despair at being wrong. Sasha was his closest friend and he didn't know what he'd do if that was just a facade.

Jon huffed, "Yes, well, congratulations on not having to deal with that, then."

"But part of the prank was true." Sasha hummed.

Tim peeked over warily. Martin leaned forward, "Did you get a promotion?"

"I did. Well, if I agree to it." Sasha fiddled with the hem of her shirt, "I've been offered the position of Head of the Institute."

"I think you should take it." Jon said earnestly.

"Thank you, Jon, but there's a lot of things that factor into that decision." Sasha sighed.

"Wait, really?" Tim asked.

"Yes, they really offered it to me." Sasha said.

Tim leapt to his feet with a grin, "That's amazing, Sasha! You absolutely deserve it!"

Sasha smiled softly at his outburst, "Thank you, Tim."

"Congratulations, Sasha." Martin said warmly.

"Well, let's not congratulate me unless I take the offer?" Sasha suggested.

"So you _don't_ want celebratory drinks?" Tim asked.

"It's Wednesday, Tim, I am not coming in to work with a hangover tomorrow." Sasha laughed.

Jon brushed off his coat carefully and checked his watch, "It's a quarter til five. I doubt we'll get anything productive done, may as well call it a day here."

"Woah, really, boss? Sending us home a full fifteen minutes early? Did those paint fumes get to you?" Tim teased.

"Do you _want_ to just stare at statements for the next fifteen minutes, Tim?" Jon glowered.

"Nope!" Tim grabbed his jacket and umbrella with a grin, "We _could_ do a movie night though?"

"I actually have an appointment I have to get to." Sasha offered an apologetic smile.

"I've got to sort out the collateral of the incident from earlier." Jon sighed.

"You could just say 'laundry', Jon." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, regardless." Jon said. 

Tim turned hopeful eyes onto Martin, "Are you going to turn me down too?"

"I-" Martin cut himself off with a grimace. He squared his shoulders with a sigh, "Yes, I, uh, I have a date, actually."

Tim blinked in surprise, "You have a date?"

"Yes! Is it really so surprising?" Martin huffed.

"I mean, it's not surprising that someone would find you attractive because," Tim gestured enthusiastically at his handsome coworker, "I'd definitely date you. But I… I don't know, I guess I just never expected you to _agree_ to go out with someone?"

"Yes, well, I _have_ , haven't I?" Martin huffed, "Now if you're done being surprised, I'll be heading out."

"Uh, see you tomorrow, don't do anything I wouldn't?" Tim called after him.

"That was a bit rude, Tim." Sasha hummed.

"I didn't mean it to be?" Tim frowned, "Anyway, did you want to walk out together?"

Sasha hummed then shrugged, "May as well."

Together, Sasha and Tim left the Archives.

***

Martin clicked the pen in his pocket nervously. He hadn't been on a date in… well, Martin couldn't remember it'd been so long. He felt a bit like he was betraying his own heart but he knew better than to focus on his unadvised crush.

Besides, Braelyn had seemed nice enough when they talked at the poetry nights. So why not? And if it went bad? Well, Martin was sure he could find another poetry night somewhere. It's not like he had friends there anyway.

The sea breeze brushed against Martin and he pulled his jacket closer around himself. He had to remind himself that he was early and it took awhile to get to this beach, especially from London.

"Martin! Hey!" A voice called.

Martin looked over to see Braelyn coming towards him and offered a smile, "Hi Braelyn. Make it out okay?"

"Yeah but traffic was a bloody nightmare." Braelyn laughed. It was a nice enough sound and Martin was sure it could fill someone's heart with fondness. Maybe even his one day.

"I can imagine." Martin nodded, "Would you like to walk or get food first?"

"Walking is probably the better idea. Been cooped up all day." Braelyn said. 

"I understand that." Martin said easily.

It took a moment before they decided to walk along the shore. The lapping of the waves was steady and relaxing. 

"So, what is it you do for work?" Braelyn asked.

"Oh, um, I work as an Archival Assistant at the Magnus Institute." Martin laughed a bit awkwardly, "What about you?"

"I'm, well, I'm a psychic." Braelyn said.

"Oh! That's," Martin felt his grasp of politeness slipping, "quite an interesting career path."

"We might even have some crossover." Braelyn chuckled.

"We might." Martin nodded.

It was probably hypocritical to work where he did, know what he knew and still be skeptical of psychics. All the stories he'd ever heard of psychics were them being vultures on people at their lowest, though. Martin could just hear Jon's scoff about what "charlatans" psychics clearly were. 

Wait. No. No thinking about Jon. He was on a date and he should be focusing on that.

Braelyn didn't seem to either mind or notice that Martin had fallen into his own mind. Martin wasn't sure if that was a pro or a con. They just kept walking in a silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence between friends, but a silence between two strangers who didn't know what to say to one another. 

Martin found his attention draw by a large group of people excitedly talking and with their phones out.

"I wonder what that's about." Martin hummed.

"Maybe there's a cute dog?" Braelyn shrugged.

They wandered closer to the crowd and Martin used his height to spy on what had the crowd's attention. He stopped when he caught sight of a seal, who looked nervous about the crowd. The seal was clearly not in an area it was used to. Martin wondered if he should call animal control when the seal met his eye. Something about the seal's gaze felt shockingly familiar. 

But that didn't make sense. Martin certainly had never met a seal before, let alone enough for one to be _familiar_ to him. What the hell was happening? 

The seal barked and retreated back into the waves. Martin couldn't help but blink in confusion after the seal.

"Well, that was weird." Braelyn muttered.

"Y-yeah, it really was." Martin ran a hand down his face. He shook his head, trying to clear it, "Should we go grab some food?"

"Yeah, sure." Braelyn nodded. 

***

Martin sighed as he waited for the train. Braelyn had been nice enough but after an hour of conversation going absolutely nowhere, they'd agreed that it probably wasn't going to work between them. It truly had amounted to a waste of time and money.

At least that weird seal had been cute. Martin put an earbud in, taking a cursory glance around the station. Just people milling about with their own businesses and lives. Nothing out of the ordinary or unusual. 

Martin figured he'd probably joke about the seal being the most interesting part of the date with Tim or even-

"Jon?" Martin blurted in surprise.

Jon jumped and whirled around to search for who called him. Far quicker than Martin found himself hoping, Jon's startled gaze met his, "M-Martin?"

Martin raised his hand in a small wave. It felt like a really weird coincidence that Jon would be out here of all places. He felt himself flush as Jon made his way over. As the distance between them shrunk, Martin noticed the dampness of Jon's ink and silver hair.

"Hello." Jon greeted, stopping in front of him.

"Hi, are you heading home too?" Martin asked. 

Jon nodded, pulling his coat close as people passed them, "Yes, I was just visiting the beach."

"Hm, didn't peg you as a beach goer with all the crowds." Martin confessed.

"I simply prefer swimming in the sea compared to a pool is all. Enough to deal with _people_ most times." Jon sighed.

"Fair enough." Martin nodded.

Jon looked up at Martin with calculating eyes for a long moment. He looked down and took a breath, "Might I sit with you on the way back?"

"I'm sorry?" Martin asked. 

"It's just that I don't particularly like having to sit with strangers and while we aren't exactly friends, I feel that I can at least trust you won't spill anything on my coat." Jon explained, still not looking at him.

Martin felt his chest fill at the trust Jon was putting in him and, damn, Jon really was cute when he wanted to be, huh? Martin cleared his throat, "Um, yeah, of course. We can sit together."

"Thank you." Jon said quietly.

"No problem." Martin replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love these bursts of inspiration that lead to quick updates lol. I hope you all enjoy! ~Nobu

Jon took the window, happy enough to put Martin between himself and the aisle. He hadn't expected to see him on the beach and much less had expected to run into him at the station. Jon tapped his fingers on his leg. Martin, at the very least, was reliable when it came to more personable problems.

Jon hoped Martin wouldn't notice the fur pattern of his seal form matched his coat. That would only cause problems, even if Martin  _ wouldn't  _ take advantage of the knowledge. Jon found himself uncomfortable with the idea that he might actually trust the man sitting next to him not to.

"Jon." Martin's voice broke his reverie.

"Hm?" Jon turned his attention to Martin, only to find the other man offering him an ear bud.

"I know trains can cause a bit of anxiety and I find music usually helps." Martin explained.

"Oh, ah, thank you." Jon hesitated before taking the ear bud. His fingers most certainly didn't thrum from brushing against Martin's and he tucked the ear bud into his ear, "What were you planning on listening to?"

"Uh, heh, Disney music if I'm honest. But we can listen to whatever." Martin shrugged with a dusted blush.

Jon definitely didn't find that blush handsome. He cleared his throat, "Disney is fine. As long as the Up theme isn't on your playlist, that is."

"It most certainly isn't. I'm not particularly a fan of crying in public." Martin snorted.

"Then we're good." Jon smiled.

Martin returned it and pressed play. Jon looked back out the window as familiar, nostalgic chords met his ear. He felt… safe and maybe even comfortable in this moment, in this place, beside Martin. What an odd day this had turned out to be.

***

They split ways amicably at the tube station, each set on their own path home. Jon couldn't help how rejuvenated he felt as he settled into the remaining leg of his trip home. And he had to admit to how he'd misjudged Martin, mostly due to his own insecurities. A fact that had been proven thrice over today alone, twice by the man himself just being, well, himself.

Jon hummed in thought, turning his phone over in his hands. The ponderance of OJ and his given away coat returned to him. There had only been one person Jon had ever thought of trusting with his coat but that had been  _ years _ ago and he knew his feelings for Georgie were purely platonic. So surely OJ hadn't married her. Then  _ who _ ? Who could he be that comfortable around and trusting of? And would  _ he _ meet them in his own life? Had he already?

Jon shook his head. There was no way he'd met them already. Surely he'd notice those kinds of feelings!

It didn't matter anyway, Jon was certain that he wouldn't fall for someone the way his counterpart apparently had. He was far too busy for any sort of messy romantic entanglement like that. Especially if he was about to lose Sasha. Work was more important, he knew that. He lived by it.

***

Tim had to admit he was relieved when Thursday came and went without anything interesting happening. He hoped Friday would be much the same as he settled in at his desk.

"Mm, perhaps I should make you decaf today. Wouldn't want you to get stuck in a paint can again, would we?" Martin teased.

Tim looked over just in time to see Jon's eye roll.

"I hardly need you to get tea, Martin. I am perfectly capable of making my own." Jon scoffed, though it seemed softer than normal.

"Oh but will you?" Martin raised a brow, an amused smile playing on his lips, "Also, most of the tea is a bit… above your reach, Jon."

"I'm not that short." Jon huffed and stormed into the breakroom. 

Martin snorted and watched him go.

"So, Martin, how  _ was _ that date of yours?" Tim asked. 

"Huh?" Martin turned to him.

"Your date on Wednesday? How'd that go?" Tim leaned on his desk.

"Oh, uh, it didn't really  _ go _ at all. We couldn't even hold a conversation." Martin sighed.

Tim raised a brow, "Really? That sucks."

"I mean, that's how dating goes though, isn't it? I'd rather have a dud than a danger." Martin shrugged.

"Fair point. But you know…" Tim wagged his brows.

"Oh come off it, Tim, you know I have eyes, right?" Martin said.

"I'm sorry?" Tim blinked. Martin gestured at Sasha's empty desk and Tim felt his cheeks burn, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Martin agreed.

"What about you then?" Tim asked. 

Martin glanced at the breakroom door and sighed with a shrug, "I know what I feel but I also know there's no way I'd act on it. That's what about me."

"That's… fair." Tim admitted, "Solidarity then?"

"Sure," Martin snorted, "solidarity."

A companionable silence settled between them. They understood each other in a weird way. In a way that reminded Tim of… No. Tim squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't going to think about that. It hurt too much, even after all these years.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jon?" Sasha's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah, he's in the breakroom." Martin said easily, "And hi OJ."

"Hello Martin." OJ greeted with a soft smile. He looked at Tim, "Has Tim kept up his half of the deal?"

"I think so, yeah." Martin nodded. 

"I did!" Tim huffed.

OJ chuckled, "Well then, I guess I'll have to keep my end up."

"You better." Tim smirked.

"I will, I will. Besides, my spouse wants photos." OJ rolled his eyes fondly.

"Oh, does  _ she _ now? I can certainly make sure that happens." Tim said. 

"I'm sure my spouse would appreciate that, Tim." OJ replied, a dare in his eyes.

Tim grinned, "How is  _ he _ doing by the way?"

"My partner is doing quite well, thank you for asking." OJ said.

"Not even gonna give me a hint? I'm so curious who you married!" Tim pouted.

"Like I said, Tim, I don't intend to influence his decisions. Especially  _ that _ one." OJ crossed his arms.

Tim pulled out his full force puppy dog eyes, "Please OJ? Just  _ one _ little hint?"

"No. Not one." OJ glanced at Martin for a moment before giving Tim a small glare, "Besides, it's rather rude to push for anything after being told no."

"Fine, I'll drop it." Tim sighed.

"Martin, come here a moment?" Jon called.

"Uh, sure." Martin headed over.

"So, Tim, when did you want to do the makeover?" OJ asked, settling into a chair.

"Probably when work ends. We will have to stop by some stores since I don't have anything in your size." Tim replied easily enough.

"Fair enough." OJ nodded, "How's everything been?"

"Nothing spooky has happened if that's what you mean. Sasha might be promoted to the Head of the Institute and Martin went on a date on Wednesday, but that's all really." Tim shrugged.

OJ blinked and canted his head, "Martin went on a date?"

"Yup." Tim said. 

Tim watched as OJ went deep in thought, brows furrowed in concentration. Tim found it particularly interesting that Martin going on a date was the thing that made OJ pause. What did that mean though?

"Tim, what day is it?" OJ frowned. 

"Thursday." Tim replied.

OJ huffed a laugh, "No, what is today's date?"

"Fourth of March, why?" Tim asked. 

"Oh, that would explain it." OJ said. Then to himself, "He was dealing with Jane then."

"Jane?" Tim frowned.

OJ waved it away, "Not important at the moment."

"Y'know, OJ," Tim leaned forward n his arm, a curious light in his eye, "I find it odd that you would ask after Martin going on a date. You don't seem like the gossiping type."

"I, ah, I'm not," OJ stammered, "it's just that the Martin from my time didn't date anyone, so I was curious is all."

Tim squinted at him suspiciously.

"Tim?" Sasha said.

Tim looked up as she came to his desk, "Yeah Sash?"

Sasha took a breath, "I'm going to take the promotion."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that this chpt got away from me lol. Hope y'all enjoy! ~Nobu

"That's awesome, Sasha!" Tim grinned and stood, "I'm so proud of you."

Sasha felt her face warm at Tim's response. She took a breath, "And I'm having Martin become my other assistant."

"Oh." Tim blinked before smiling again, a hand up for a fist-bump, "That'll be an awesome opportunity for him and we'll be like when we were in different departments."

Sasha laughed and accepted the fist-bump, "You're incredible, you know that?"

"I mean," Tim waggled his brows, "I  _ have _ been told that a few times."

"Of course you have." Sasha shook her head fondly. She was certainly going to miss working side by side with him.

"Hey, actually, do you guys want to go with me to pick up OJ's outfit?" Tim asked. 

"That sounds like fun." Martin agreed easily enough. 

"I'd be down." Sasha nodded, "If it's okay with OJ, of course."

"I'd be happy to have you all along." OJ smiled.

Jon cleared his throat, "Right, well, with everything settled, the four of us need to get to work."

"Or we could just play hooky?" Tim said.

"We're far enough behind as it is with the investigation and given that we'll be losing half our team soon, I intend to use every second I can as efficiently as possible." Jon glared.

"Ugh, fine." Tim groaned.

"I'll do what I can to get you replacement assistants as soon as possible, Jon." Sasha promised.

Jon's expression softened significantly at that, "Thank you, Sasha."

"Of course." Sasha nodded.

***

"Finally!" Tim huffed, throwing down the statement he was working on.

"You're really excited about dressing OJ up, huh?" Sasha teased.

"It's all I've thought about all week, Sash." Tim said.

Sasha snorted, sorting the files on her desk. She gathered her bag and coat, "You're an absolute mess."

"I'm just so down for this." Tim grinned, "I'm going to go grab OJ."

"Alright, I'll wait here." Sasha said.

"Are you coming along, Jon?" Martin asked.

Jon hummed in thought, "It might be odd if OJ and I go out in public together."

"I'll draw eyes no matter who I go out with, Jon." OJ said.

Jon looked at her counterpart for a long, calculating moment, "Fair enough. May as well then."

"Yes, the crew's getting together!" Tim grinned.

"Just a reminder that  _ I _ have nothing to do with your deal with him." Jon pointed out.

"I know, I know." Tim waved the thought away, "Let's go!"

***

Sash watched in amusement as Tim bounced about the "punk" store, grabbing various items and pushing OJ into the dressing room. She glanced outside of the store to where Jon and Martin were standing and talking. It was nice to see them finally getting along, even if it was happening just before they were going to be split by promotions.

Jon said something, presumably snarky, as he adjusted his coat. Martin snorted and replied. The way they looked at one another held volumes Sasha wasn't sure they even knew their gazes held.

Huh. Sasha hummed. That'd be pretty interesting, wouldn't it? She'd have to keep an eye on things, just for curiosity's sake.

"I'm rather curious to see how you decide to style this look." OJ said.

"I think you're gonna look rockin'." Tim winked.

OJ snorted and whispered something to Tim. Tim murmured back. OJ canted his head, eyes alight with what looked akin to pride, "Did he? Well, he has always been more knowledgeable about the people around me."

"Wow, high praise coming from a Jon!" Tim laughed.

"It's not all that surprising." OJ rolled his eyes fondly, "I can acknowledge people's strengths when I don't have my head up my ass."

Sasha snorted, "At least you get self-aware with age."

"Thanks." OJ chuckled. He turned a mischievous look to Tim, "You know, I haven't had a good suit in a long while. Is there a good tailor around here?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Tim grinned, "Let's grab the others!"

"You're so excitable today, Tim." Sasha teased.

"And you're gonna look fantastic in a suit." Tim winked, shooting her finger guns, "Pew pew."

Sasha rolled her eyes, unable to hide her smile. She was going to miss hanging out with Tim every day. He always knew how to brighten her day.

***

Jon settled in a chair as he watched Tim try to rope Sasha and Martin into getting at least one suit, paid by him. OJ was wandering about and picking up pieces, pausing to put in his two cents in the suit debate.

Honestly, Jon was happy to have some time alone to himself. He cared about his coworkers, maybe even wanted to consider them friends, but he was also an introvert. There was only so much socialization he could take before he burned out.

It was odd how, in just a few days, the dynamics of the Archival Crew had shifted. Not much, sure, but enough to notice. It was going to be weird without Sasha and Martin around and Jon couldn't help but wonder how it was going to affect his and Tim's work.

For now, Jon just got to watch Tim throw money around to celebrate the promotions. Tim was probably, well, he was probably overcompensating. Possibly to stop Sasha and Martin from worrying over him. Jon knew Tim and Sasha were close. He could see it in the way they interacted, easy and light and with an undercurrent of history.

Eventually, Tim succeeded in getting Sasha and Martin to agree to getting suits. Jon wasn't sure it wasn't just to get Tim to shut up though. He knew from experience how persistent Tim could be when he wanted.

"I hear you're getting along with Martin." OJ said.

Jon yelped, almost falling out of his chair, "Jesus! When did you get there?!"

"Just a moment ago." OJ shrugged.

"Well give me a warning next time! Good lord!" Jon took a moment to catch his breath. When his heart stopped trying to escape, he addressed OJ's original comment, "Why does it matter to you if I have?"

"Let's say morbid curiosity." OJ replied.

Jon couldn't help but wonder if this other version of himself enjoyed being vague simply for the sake of it. He crossed his arms, "Based on how  _ you  _ act around him, I don't see why you would be curious about my possibly becoming fr- closer with him."

"Timing and situation can be different when it comes to relationships." OJ shrugged.

"What are you even doing here? In this time? Or dimension?" Jon asked.

"I'm trying to keep you all safe. From dealing with what brought on all these scars." OJ gestured at himself.

It was then that Jon was reminded of just how many scars his counterpart had. The myriad of circular scars, the slice across his neck and the burn marks both on his right hand and peeking from his shirt collar. He couldn't imagine what OJ must've gotten into to be on the receiving end of all of that and to have survived. It boggled his mind.

"I didn't survive, sort of. I was all but brain dead for six months." OJ confessed and then offered a wry smile, "I got better though."

"Was your coma part of what gave you your powers?" Jon frowned.

OJ chuckled, tiredly, "That's a very good question. I could probably point out each bad decision, each manipulated choice, each foolish action. But that wouldn't help. Not you and not me."

"If you're not going to help me by telling me what those choices are, then what exactly do you plan on doing?" Jon asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm probably going to try my hand at being a bit of a spider." OJ sighed.

Fear hit Jon in the gut like a punch and he sputtered, "Excuse me!?"

"Oh! Ah, not like  _ that _ spider. Good lord, I'm not going to eat people, Jon." OJ assured.

"I-" Jon began.

"Damn! Look at you!" Tim's voice drew Jon's attention. Tim was grinning at Martin.

And Martin… Well, Jon was used to being around attractive people, wasn't he? Sasha was effortlessly beautiful. Tim was handsome in a carefree yet subtly calculated way from how he styled his hair to the vibrant Hawaiian shirts he wore. But Jon had long since come to terms with their attractiveness, knowing them as long as he had. He'd even started to get used to Martin's particular brand of jumper and jeans handsome.

Evidently, however, he hadn't been prepared for Martin in a masterfully crafted three-piece suit, hand pushing his shining curls from his face. That, Jon found, he couldn't have anticipated. And if Jon was  _ this _ dazzled by Martin in an untailored suit, Jon wasn't sure he wanted to see Martin in a tailored one.

Jon could only sit in a stunned silence until they finished. He brought his coat tighter around him. He might find Martin handsome but that didn't mean he had  _ romantic  _ feelings for him! They hardly knew one another, after all!

"Alright, let's head out." Tim announced.

***

After a side track to a store OJ had been curious about, the five found themselves in Tim's flat. It was well-furnished and a bit larger than Jon had expected. Most of all, Jon couldn't help but be drawn to the books that lined one wall. They were organized alphabetically by last name and were all sorts of genres. A beautiful rainbow of knowledge and entertainment.

"Be careful with those, they're all first editions." Tim called as he moved into another room.

"Sometimes I forget Tim used to be in publishing." Martin hummed from the room.

Jon turned as Sasha peeked her head in what was, evidently, Tim's bedroom. Sasha knocked on the doorframe, "Want me to order take-out so you can start on the makeover?"

"Sure. How does everyone feel about Thai?" Tim asked.

After a round of agreements, Sasha wrote down what everyone wanted and dialed up the place. As she did, Tim waved OJ into his room and went about putting together an outfit.

"You know the furniture isn't going to bite, right?" Martin teased.

Jon crossed his arms, "Obviously. But I prefer standing."

"Suit yourself." Martin shrugged. There was a beat, "Are you doing alright? I'm sure the whole OJ situation is weirdest for you."

"I'm fine, just wish he wasn't so vague about literally everything." Jon sighed. 

"Ah, yes, because you wouldn't be vague if you were trying to make sure a you from a different time or dimension didn't get into trouble." Martin nodded.

Jon scoffed, fighting a smile, "Well, who says I'm the one who got into the most trouble? He doesn't even talk about the three of you. Maybe you got yourself into even worse trouble?"

"Me?" Martin put a hand to his chest in mock offense, "Quiet, keep my nose to myself, stay out of the way me? Get into trouble?"

"Oh yes, you certainly keep your nose to yourself. That's why you knew about Elias and Peter Lucas, right?" Jon smirked.

Martin sputtered, "It isn't my fault Rosie tells me things!"

"Sure it's not. Just like it's not your fault all the tea is on the top bloody shelf in the breakroom." Jon replied easily. 

"Well, when the shortest of your coworkers doesn't make his own tea, there's not really a reason to put it on a lower shelf, is there?" Martin raised a smug brow.

"You're the one who always offers." Jon argued.

"You've got me there." Martin chuckled. 

After a beat, Jon cleared his throat, "Thank you, by the way."

"For tea?" Martin blinked.

"Well, that," Jon nodded, "and for always being kind and patient, even when I was a complete prick to you."

"Oh, uh, of course. I never really thought about it." Martin shrugged. 

"Well," Jon took a breath, "thank you anyway."

Before either of them could say anything else, Tim came into the room, beaming, "Alright, who's ready to meet punk rock OJ?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter happened. Definitely wasn't expecting the story to go down this road but that's writing for you lol.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! ~Nobu

OJ stepped from the room. His hair was braided into a faux hawk, green streaks mixing with his silver and black natural hair. Several piercings decorated both ears and strong eyeliner bracketed his eyes. A worn, leather jacket hung over a loose tee with a print of an owl in front of a giant eye. His hands were sheathed in fingerless, skeletal gloves. Black, torn skinny jeans tucked into heeled combat boots.

"Damn OJ!" Sasha said.

"He looks awesome, right?" Tim grinned proudly.

OJ looked down at himself, "To be honest, I feel ridiculous."

"Oh c'mon! You look hot, man!" Tim said.

Jon snorted just as OJ murmured, "No thank you."

"What?" Tim asked.

"Nothing." OJ sighed, "Just take the pictures so we can move on."

"I think Tim wants to milk this a bit." Sasha chuckled as Tim pouted.

"Yes, well, I did hold up my end of the deal." OJ crossed his arms with a huff.

"Fine, fine, you spoilsport." Tim grumbled.

They proceeded to take the next five minutes getting photos and having OJ pose awkwardly.

Jon found himself considering the apparent fact that, despite different dimensions, OJ was asexual. Like him. And that OJ had not only found someone he loved and trusted enough to share that information, but that that person was both accepting and respectful of what that meant for him. Logically, Jon knew people like that existed but he could admit to himself that he hadn't bothered even considering dating because he wasn't worth all the trouble he'd cause a partner.

And yet, OJ was proof that he  _ could _ find someone. Proof that romance and love and a happy relationship was possible for him. And Jon didn't know how to feel about that. He found himself wondering once more  _ who _ -

"Jon?" Martin's voice cut through his train of thought.

Jon cleared his throat, looking up, "Yes, Martin?"

"I made some tea, if you want any." Martin offered.

"Oh, ah, yes please. Thank you." Jon said. 

"Of course." Martin smiled and excused himself to the kitchen.

Jon looked around the room only to find OJ looking at him curiously. Jon felt himself flush as he glared suspiciously at OJ. OJ snorted and turned back to his conversation with Tim and Sasha.

Martin came back, passing out mugs of tea to everyone. Jon was last to receive his tea but he didn't mind.

"Thank you." Jon said.

"Of course." Martin smiled, settling back on the couch. His eyes lit up as he remembered something, "Oh yeah, Jon, did you happen to see a seal when you were at the beach?"

OJ's head snapped their way and Jon cleared his throat, "No, ah, I must've missed it. I assume  _ you _ saw one?"

"I did. There was this whole crowd around the poor thing. They looked really nervous." Martin hummed thoughtfully.

"I, ah, I can imagine being surrounded by beings you don't know would be quite unnerving." Jon agreed, resisting the urge to fiddle with his coat.

"Yeah, they managed to go back into the ocean though, so I don't think anyone got the chance to call any authorities." Martin said, "I didn't think England had any wild seals."

"Yes, that is a bit peculiar." Jon agreed. He couldn't help the words that left his lips next, "You don't want to make a statement about the experience, do you?"

Martin snorted, "No, Jon, I don't. I doubt it was anything supernatural. Just a lost animal."

"Fair enough." Jon let his shoulders sag in relief.

The doorbell rang and they got ready for dinner.

***

Sasha pushed the empty plate away from her, stomach full. The guys had all reached a similar point, OJ the only one still nibbling. If she were honest, he seemed to be nervous about something. She hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

"Okay," OJ sighed, "I should probably tell you all."

"Tell us what?" Jon frowned suspiciously. 

"What's up, man?" Tim asked. 

"There's, ah, actually. Tim, I have a PowerPoint, may I borrow your laptop?" OJ said.

"Uh, sure?" Tim blinked. 

***

"So, ah, I think that's everything." OJ breathed.

Tim felt like his head was spinning. There were more things like what killed Danny. More things out there torturing and killing simply to feast on the fear of their victims. There were more monsters than he could feasibly imagine and OJ was one of them.

"I didn't want to tell you all of this but," OJ sighed, "with the power vacuum Elias left behind, it would be irresponsible to leave you in the dark. This way you can keep an eye out for any possible dangers."

"What about you?" Sasha asked.

OJ blinked, "What about me?"

"Are you going to stick around? As an Avatar of the Eye or whatever, can't you fill the power void left by Elias?" Sasha asked.

"I am already far more connected and dependent on the Eye than I ever wanted to be. I don't intend to make my connection stronger." OJ said sincerely, "I  _ will _ be around as much as I can be and I will probably be able to deter other entities. I'm currently working on keeping the Corruption out of the Archives."

"That's the bugs one, right?" Martin asked. 

"Bugs and rot." OJ nodded.

"So what about the Vittery statement? It was about spiders." Martin said. 

"That one falls under Corruption." OJ pursed his lips, "And you probably shouldn't have read that statement."

"As long as I don't investigate, does it matter?" Martin challenged.

"It does because, as I said, the Eye is all about Knowing. Reading statements, the real ones, can lead to a connection with the Eye." OJ said, "And I'd prefer none of you become connected to the Entities because it leads to a loss of humanity."

"Then that makes you a monster, doesn't it OJ?" Sasha asked.

OJ sighed but nodded, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Then why should we trust you? You could've just taken that form so you can lull us into a false sense of security and kill us!" Tim accused.

"Honestly? That seems like a lot of work when I could just fill your mind with knowledge until it overheats." OJ's eyes glowed neon. Everyone flinched instinctively and OJ closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the glow was gone and he sighed, "But it's understandable that you're wary. How can I prove my honesty?"

There was a long moment where everyone was quiet. Jon knew a way but should he bring it up? He looked at the worried faces around him and nodded to himself.

With braced shoulders, Jon spoke, "Get your coat."

OJ looked at him in surprise then nodded, "Very well."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit of coming out for Jon in the chapter! I think it turned out pretty well! Oh, and references to character death!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! ~Nobu

"Why the coat, Jon?" Tim asked.

"Well, based on how he described the Stranger, I doubt a coat like mine would be affected by their ability to take over." Jon replied. He was hoping he wouldn't have to reveal  _ that _ particular secret tonight, but he would if it meant keeping everyone safe.

"I still don't get it." Tim frowned.

Sasha shrugged and Martin looked lost in thought. Tonight had certainly taken a turn none of them could've expected. 

And if OJ was who he claimed to be after all… well, Jon hoped he wouldn't have to follow that path. He drew his coat closer against a shudder. If the scars were real, then no one deserved as much pain as OJ had supposedly gone through.

The eye portal opened and OJ stepped through, holding an achingly familiar coat. He turned and put his head through for a moment before returning. A small smile was on his lips as the portal closed.

"Right, yes, Jon." OJ cleared his throat and offered the coat.

Jon hesitated. It  _ was _ technically his coat, or should be, so it shouldn't mess with the magic but...

OJ seemed to notice his concern, "I can just hold it up if you'd prefer."

"That might be best, just in case." Jon mumbled.

OJ nodded and held the coat up for examination. Jon moved forward to look closely. The familiar scent of sea water was mixed with some other, vaguely familiar smell. Jon ran a hand over it, the feel almost identical to his. The patterning  _ was _ the same, except the scorch marks on the right arm. Presumably from whatever had burned his hand.

"The coat is all but identical." Jon took a step back, but lowered his voice for only OJ, "Is that other scent your, ah, spouse?"

"Oh, yes, it is." OJ nodded.

"So what exactly does that prove? He could've just murdered the other you." Tim argued.

Jon grimaced. He had hoped the coat looking identical would be enough. But he also understood Tim's wariness. Jon closed his eyes for a long moment.

"Jon?" Martin asked, worry clear in his voice. 

"Alright, guess there's no other option." Jon sighed and looked OJ in the eye, "Put it on."

OJ watched him for a moment before he nodded and donned the coat. The Archival Crew watched. OJ pulled the hood up and transformed into his seal form. Stunned silence enveloped them.

" _ Oh. _ " Martin breathed, "Oh my god. That was you, Jon?"

"To be fair to me, I wasn't expecting to see you there either." Jon mumbled. 

"What the actual  _ fuck _ ?" Tim demanded.

"I, ah, I'm a selkie." Jon said.

Realization dawned on Tim. Martin started to pace. Sasha was leant against a wall, a thoughtful look on her face. 

OJ transformed back and stretched, "Is that enough proof I am who I claim to be?"

"It is for me." Jon sighed. 

The other three nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll go return this to my spouse then." OJ took off the coat and stepped back through the portal.

"So… you're not human." Sasha said. 

"N-not fully human. I am  _ part _ human. I was, ah, raised human." Jon said. 

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Tim asked, crossing his arms.

"Because my coat is a  _ vulnerability _ . If someone took it, I'd be trapped with them until I could steal it back." Jon snapped, "I was taught from when I was small to never let anyone even  _ touch _ my coat. You wondered why I have always been so particular about it? About why I was so surprised that OJ didn't have his?  _ That's  _ why."

Tim wasn't looking at him now and somehow that was worse than looking at him with distrust.

"I'm sorry you had to come out to us about this in these circumstances, Jon." Martin said softly.

Jon pulled his coat closer, unable to meet Martin's eyes, "It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you all were safe."

"You shouldn't have to keep us safe at the detriment of yourself." Sasha said, "We're a team and we're supposed to work together to keep everyone safe."

"Except we aren't a team for much longer." Jon said. 

"We can continue to be a team even if we work in different departments. Tim and I were." Sasha argued.

"She's right. If we're going to deal with  _ everything _ ," Tim gestured at the world in general, "we're going to have to have each other's backs. So you're part seal. So what? You're still Jon."

Jon blinked back the wetness of his eyes, "Thank you."

"We've got you, Jon. Anyone tries to get at you, we'll protect you." Sasha nodded.

"And I'll do my best to protect you as well." Jon said. He took a deep breath and looked at Tim, "And I think I need a drink, if you have anything."

"Oh, I've got you covered." Tim laughed.

***

Morning came as light piercing Jon's eyelids. He groaned and moved his face into his pillow. The sun needed to let him sleep, dammit. Jon reached for sleep and took a deep breath. Weird... His pillow smelt almost like… Martin…

Jon's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. Martin was fast asleep, his arms loosely bracketing Jon. The realization that he was basically straddling Martin had Jon scrambling off the couch. In doing so, Jon all but flung himself to the ground.

Sprawled on the floor and feeling defeated, Jon's head snapped up at the sound of a sleepy chuckle. Tim stood, eyes half-lidded, in the bathroom doorway. 

Tim smirked, "You good, Jon?"

"I'm fine!" Jon hissed indignantly. Tim opened his mouth to retort but Jon cut him off, "Tim, please, I'm far too hung over and asexual for whatever innuendo you were planning on."

"Repulsed?" Tim asked through a yawn.

Jon nodded, shifting to a sitting position, "Yes."

"Alright, I won't make those kinds of jokes about you anymore." Tim said, then pointed over his shoulder, "There's advil in the medicine cabinet and feel free to raid the kitchen."

"O-oh, thank you." Jon blinked.

"Yup. I'm going back to bed now." Tim shot him finger guns with corresponding sound effects as he went back to his room. 

"Well,  _ that _ certainly wasn't how I expected to come out to Tim." Jon muttered as he stood.

***

Sasha woke slowly, limbs full of heavy warmth. Each intake of breath brought the mouthwatering smell of bacon and warm bread. She didn't know who was cooking but she hoped there'd be enough for her too. She stretched with a yawn and blinked heavy eyes open.

"Oh, you're awake, good." Tim said.

She looked over at him as she sat up.

He chuckled, "Breakfast is almost ready, Sash."

"Oh, fresh bacon? I could kiss you." Sasha yawned. 

"As much as I'd like that, Jon's actually the one cooked." Tim said.

"Oh…" Sasha paused, "Guess I'll kiss Jon then."

"Hey!" Tim laughed.

She stuck her tongue out. He rolled his eyes and headed out to the main room. Sasha put on her glasses and padded out to the living room.

The guys were gathered around Tim's table. There were several plates of food in the middle to grab from. Sasha made her way over to where Jon sat.

"Oh, ah, good morning, Sasha." Jon looked up.

"Good morning. I hear you made breakfast." Sasha smiled.

"I did. I hope it's to your liking." Jon said.

Sasha kissed his cheek, "It looks wonderful, Jon, thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Jon blinked.

Sasha settled at the table and all but inhaled a piece of bacon before looking up, "Alright, gentlemen, we should probably discuss if you three still want to work at the Institute."

"Personally," Jon began, "I'd rather work there knowing what to look out for than let some poor unaware person take my place."

Martin nodded, "We know what we're up against."

"And we aren't just going to abandon you." Tim said.

"You're the one who said we're a team and you don't just abandon your team." Jon added.

Sasha smiled, "So, you don't want new assistants."

" _ Hell _ no." Jon said.

OJ stepped unceremoniously out of his portal and began gathering food, "Good morning."

"Oh, yes, OJ, will you be hanging about the Archives?" Sasha asked.

"Are you asking if you need to put me on the payroll?" OJ chuckled.

Sasha shrugged, "Essentially, yes."

"I… hm, I suppose you should but we'll have to forge documents." OJ hummed, "I'll be right back."

They watched OJ step back through the portal with a plate full of food. Tim squinted at Jon.

"What?" Jon frowned.

"Do you squirrel away food too?" Tim asked.

"No, I don't." Jon replied with a frown.

"Hm, interesting." Tim hummed.

OJ returned, sans plate. 

Martin turned to OJ, "So what's the plan? You said something about handling the Corruption?"

"Yes, they're probably going to attempt a move on the Institute here soon." OJ sighed.

"Wait, yesterday, when I told you the date, you said something about a Jane? Is that connected to this?" Tim asked.

OJ chuckled tiredly, "It is."

"Are you going to elaborate?" Sasha frowned.

"Alright, fine." OJ took a seat and sighed, "In my timeline, Martin investigates the Vittery statement and ends up encountering an Avatar of the Corruption, Jane Prentiss. He, smartly, ran. At some point during the encounter, he'd dropped his phone.

"Unfortunately, Jane both picked it up and followed him to his flat. She then proceeded to sit outside his flat for two weeks, texting me as him to call out." OJ grimaced, "One day, she just stopped being there and he ran all the way to the Archives to explain everything."

"Good lord." Jon murmured. 

"Well fuck." Martin breathed.

"Hence me asking for the Vittery statement as soon as I got here." OJ smiled wryly.

"Thank you." Martin said.

"Trust me, it's the least I can do." OJ said.

"What about the Stranger? Grimaldi is part of that, isn't he?" Tim asked, shoulders taut.

"They are, however the Corruption is the most immediate threat." OJ said carefully. 

Tim's eyes narrowed, "I see."

"The Stranger is next, I promise." OJ paused, "However, you can't get the face to face you want."

"Why not?" Tim glared.

OJ glared back, "Because you will die."

"Wh-what?" Tim laughed in disbelief. 

"Exactly what I said. And not getting a face to face doesn't mean not having a part in their demise." OJ assured.

"How could you possibly know meeting them face to face would lead to my death?" Tim crossed his arms.

OJ's eyes glowed and his voice steeled, "Because I Know, Tim."

Sasha put a hand on Tim's arm, "If they're as powerful as OJ has said, I think he might be right. And I don't want to lose you."

Tim looked at her, expression torn for a long moment before he closed his eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"But I will say that I'm not comfortable with you Seeing into our heads, OJ." Sasha shot him a pointed look.

"Oh trust me," OJ scoffed but his eyes returned to normal, "I didn't have to See in his head for that. And I haven't used my powers on any of you."

"Then promise you will continue not to." Martin said.

"Do you want me to swear on something precious to assure you of my word?" OJ raised a brow.

"Yes, actually." Martin challenged, "Your spouse."

A myriad of emotions flickered across OJ's features before they settled into a bemused smile. He offered Martin his hand, "On my spouse, I promise to never use my powers on you four."

After a long moment of scrutiny, Martin shook his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing The Admiral! Honestly, I love The Admiral so much. And as a cat owner, I know deep in my heart that he's just as much a bastard as Jon lol.
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! ~Nobu

"Now that that's settled," OJ began, "I have to go hunt down a woman made of worms."

"Have fun?" Tim frowned.

OJ snorted and left.

"So. Do we trust him?" Sasha asked.

"I think we keep an eye on him. If he does anything to endanger anyone, we take him down." Martin said. 

"But how? His main vulnerability is his coat and his partner has that." Tim frowned.

"Well, he serves the Eye and his eyes glow when he's using his powers. If we blind him, it could sever his connection to the Eye." Martin hypothesized, "And that either kills him or weakens him. Maybe sets him back to normal Jon levels of strength. Which, no offense, would be fairly easy to take out."

"I'm disturbed by that train of thought, but you're probably right." Jon nodded.

"Alright, is there anything else we should discuss right now?" Sasha asked.

Jon felt his phone go off and looked at the message, keeping an ear on the conversation. It was from Georgie. He replied back swiftly.

"Yes." Tim said, "Who is Jon texting?"

"Hm?" Jon glanced up, "Oh, I was just asked to look after my son for the afternoon."

Everyone's eyes went wide as they asked, "Your  _ what!? _ " 

"My son." Jon shrugged, going to his photo gallery, "Here, I have a few pictures."

Jon pulled up one of his favorites of The Admiral stretched across Georgie's keyboard as he felt the group gather around his shoulders. He gestured proudly to the fluffy little bastard, "This is The Admiral."

"Jon, I swear to god!" Sasha slapped his shoulder lightly, "I thought you meant a  _ human _ child!"

Jon frowned, "Why would I be talking about a human child?"

"To be fair, it could've been a seal child." Tim reasoned.

"Becoming a seal doesn't suddenly make one allo, Tim." Jon huffed.

"Allo? But the only people who use that for others are…" Sasha trailed off. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she grinned at Jon, "Aspec!"

"Yes, aspec." Jon nodded, confused as to Sasha's sudden excitement. 

"Greyro!" Sasha exclaimed, hand out for a high five.

Jon chuckled and accepted the high five, "Ace."

"Hell yeah!" Sasha laughed.

"Y'know, we could do a sound off of labels and pronouns if everyone's comfortable with that." Tim suggested.

"I'm down." Sasha nodded. 

"Uh, sure." Martin shrugged.

"May as well." Jon agreed.

"Hell yeah! I'll go first." Tim said with a wicked grin, "I'm bisexual, he/him."

"I'm biromantic and asexual. He/him." Jon nodded.

"Uh, I'm gay, he/him." Martin laughed a tad awkwardly. 

"And I'm greyromantic and bisexual. She/her  _ and  _ they/them if you don't mind." Sasha smiled.

"I didn't know about that. You go, you beautiful funky human!" Tim high fived Sasha.

Sasha laughed, "Thanks Tim."

"This is all very good to know, but I have to get going." Jon stood.

"Okay, be safe." Sasha said. 

"I'll do my best. See you on Monday." Jon moved towards the door. 

"Send pictures of The Admiral!" Tim called after him.

***

"Would you like some tea while you're here?" Georgie offered. 

"Georgie, I say this as your friend and as someone who gave you their first kiss," Jon made pointed eye contact, "you can't make tea for shit."

"Jon!" Georgie gasped, a hand on her heart as she fought a smile, "I invite you into my home! To see my son-"

"Our son." Jon argued. 

"- and you  _ insult _ my  _ tea _ ? How dare you!" Georgie finished.

"I've had  _ good _ tea, Georgie, I can never go back to yours." Jon answered honestly.

"Well  _ that _ doesn't sound like innuendo for coming out as gay." Georgie snorted.

"Oh, no, I'm certainly still attracted to women, make no mistake." Jon chuckled, waving the cat toy closer to The Admiral. 

"Well then, is this  _ good _ tea maker of yours cute?" Georgie teased. 

"He isn't mine. Besides, aren't I literally here so you can go on a date?" Jon asked. 

"I doubt the date will go anywhere," Georgie waved dismissively, "I just wanted to try the new Hungarian place and I know you hate it and Mel won't go with me because it's too  _ salty _ so…"

"So you're going on a date you are certain will go nowhere because you want to try a new restaurant?" Jon raised a brow, "You do know you can just go by yourself, right?"

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" Georgie shrugged.

"And I thought  _ I _ was weird about dating." Jon snorted.

"Being a seal will do that to you. Anyway, I'll be back in a few hours." Georgie made her way to the door, "Have fun, boys."

"Be safe." Jon called as The Admiral pounced.

He chuckled, tugging at the toy that was caught beneath The Admiral's paws. The Admiral fiercely bit at the part that was moving. The valiant fight between The Admiral and the evil cat toy of evil continued for some time before The Admiral prevailed. 

Jon leaned back and watched The Admiral "kill" the toy Jon was no longer holding. A moment later, The Admiral stood, stretched and walked off.

"Alright, guess we're done with that." Jon shook his head in amusement. 

***

Jon flipped the page of his book, peering over The Admiral's snoozing form on his chest. He heard the door open but continued to read. He knew Georgie would be fine with him finishing his book.

"Wh-what the hell are  _ you  _ doing here?" A semi-familiar voice asked.

Jon looked up to see a disheveled Melanie glaring at him. He raised a brow, "I'm spending time with my son. Why are you here?"

"Georgie said I could crash if I had a case nearby." Melanie grumbled.

"Ah, well, I'm sure you can find a comfortable spot to do that." Jon hummed, "Though if you're going to use the bed, I would suggest a shower."

"Why can't you just get off the couch?" Melanin asked.

"Well for one, I bought it." Jon raised a brow then pointed at the cat on his chest, "And two, one does not move a sleeping kitty."

Melanin threw her arms into the air and began to storm away, "You're bloody impossible!"

"And you should just ask her out properly already!" Jon called over his shoulder.

"Keep your nose out of my business!" She snapped.

"It's not just your business when you have a giant neon sign blinking above your bloody head that says you're in love with her." He rolled his eyes.

"Bugger. Off." She closed the bathroom door with more force than necessary. 

"Mrrrp?" The Admiral blinked at Jon.

Jon stroked his back gently, "Shh, it's okay. It's just Melanie."

The Admiral gave a huge yawn and settled back against Jon.

***

Jon turned to the last page as a door opened. The Admiral's ears turned towards the front door.

"I'm home." Georgie called.

"Welcome back. How was the date?" Jon asked but never took his eyes off the book.

"The food was good but the company was as boring as suspected." Georgie sighed, "Anyway, how's the biggest little bastard around?"

"Good, slept most of the time." Jon relayed.

"That's nice, and how was The Admiral?" Georgie smirked.

"Oh, you're so funny. I'm doubled over and crying from laughter." Jon said dryly, finishing his book and closing it, "Your girlfriend showed up, by the way."

"Jon, she's not-" Georgie cut herself off, "Did you run her off then?"

"No, she's taking a shower." Jon shrugged. 

"Oh? She didn't storm out upon finding you here?" Georgie picked up The Admiral. 

The Admiral stretched in her hands before settling against her shoulder. Georgie smiled at the cat.

"She didn't." Jon confirmed, stretching his arms.

"That's progress." Georgie's smile shifted to different type of fondness.

Jon gave her a Look and she rolled her eyes. They argued silently for a good moment. He knew she wouldn't budge, that Melanie would have to be the one to make the first move. 

But he also knew that Melanie had similar feelings of self-worth as he did when it came to relationships. It was easy to see in the way she shut down any conversation going in that direction. It probably didn't help that she hated him. Maybe they were too similar. 

"Y'know what? Fine. I'll make you a deal, Jon." Georgie said.

Jon blinked then frowned, "A deal? What kind of deal?"

"You ask your crush out on a date and I'll ask mine." Georgie said, a challenge in her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't have a crush." Jon objected, his face flushing.

"Oh yeah, because you weren't smiling at your phone when I let you in." Georgie scoffed.

Irritation stood Jon up and offered his hand, "Fine."

"Deal it is then." Georgie shook his hand.

"I'm going home." Jon huffed and swept out of the flat.

It wasn't until he'd sat down on the tube that realization hit him. He buried his burning face into his hands. He didn't have a crush! Why had he risen to her taunts like that? Damn it all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter absolutely got out of hand and I just... wow lol. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter! ~Nobu

Tim shot Sasha a reply and looked to where Jon was grumbling at the boxes stuffed full of statements. He couldn't wait to see Jon's reaction. Tim had a quickly expanding theory about Jon and a certain someone. 

"This is going to be such a pain in the ass." Jon sighed.

"Hey, Jon, can you come over here real quick?" Tim called.

"Please tell me you haven't found more that don't record digitally." Jon said, making his way over.

Tim threw on his best smirk to hide his giddiness, "No, I just don't remember if I was supposed to label the files as date or entity first."

"Date first. We need to make sure we don't have to relabel _everything_ when we upload it to the digital library." Jon looked over Tim's shoulder at the screen.

"Ah, right." Tim nodded.

The sound of people walking down the stairs drew his eyes and Tim couldn't conceal his smile. And then Sasha appeared and Tim's breath left him.

Sasha was wearing the tailored three-piece suit and Tim literally couldn't think past how beautiful they were. Their pants were a sunflower yellow which matched their vest. Sasha's jacket and button-up were both a fresh white and her bowtie was a sunflower pattern. Their hair was pulled up out of their face and they were smiling.

"Good _lord_." Jon muttered.

Tim looked up to see Jon's gaze stuck on Martin. Tim grinned and stood, making his way over to Sasha and offering his hand, "Excuse me, but I don't think we've met. I'm sure I'd remember such an eye catching individual."

Sasha laughed, big and bright like their outfit, and shook his hand, "I'm Sasha James, the new Head of the Magnus Institute. I was just coming down to check the status of the Archives."

"Well, we're certainly working on it." Tim said.

"I can see that." They nodded dutifully. 

Tim shifted to stand at their side and lowered his voice, "In all seriousness, you look amazing. Not that you don't always look amazing but you know what I mean."

"Thank you." They smiled and leaned over conspiratorially, "So what are we going to do about those two?"

"I think," Tim looked over the where Jon and Martin were, "we should lock them in a room til they confess."

Sasha lightly whacked his shoulder, "We aren't locking them up."

"Okay, okay." He laughed, "Honestly, I think they're doing okay on their own."

"They have been spending a _lot_ more time together. Willingly." They hummed.

"They do indeed." He wagged his brows.

Sasha laughed and shook their head.

A cacophony of destructive noises came from Jon's office. Tim and Sasha turned to see OJ running backwards, cursing profusely and weilding a fire extinguisher. Worms began to appear in the doorway. So. Many. Worms.

OJ glanced over his shoulder to access the room. He shouted, "Jon! Martin! The Statement Storage!"

Jon and Martin flew into following the command. Tim and Sasha couldn't even consider their next move before OJ reached them. 

***

Martin breathed in the London air as he rested on a bench. He tried not to feel too anxious about the Eye's gaze. He knew that the drones wouldn’t pay him much mind outside Jon’s coat. And that if they got too close to the coat, a flick on a robo-nose would send them scurrying. It was certainly one of the nicer days to spend outside in the Eyepocalypse.

Martin couldn’t help but wonder if Jon was going to be okay though. Jane Prentiss may not be able to burn him or rip his bones out, but she was still a serious threat. Especially if she was in the tunnels. His husband should know that of all things. But it’d be fine. He could trust Jon to take care of it.

The drones started to converge on him, a clear indicator that Jon was about to show up. Martin stood then frowned, noticing that the number of drones looked like thrice the normal amount. That surely couldn’t be good.

The Eye Portal opened and Jon ran forward, pulling two others with him. The portal closed behind them.

Jon was panting and shoved an extinguisher into Martin’s hands, “Hi, love, Prentiss ran me out of the tunnels. Spray Sasha and Tim down and then get them to safety asap, I have to go back and make sure the worms don’t break into Statement Storage.”

“Be safe.” Martin nodded dutifully.

Jon grinned and kissed his cheek before jumping back through the Eye Portal.

“Alright, Tim, Sasha, I need you both to close your eyes and hold your breath.” Martin instructed.

They nodded and he hosed them down. There wasn’t time to think about how different the real Sasha was to the one he remembered. As soon as they shook their clothes, showing no worms on them, he began to usher them into the tunnels.

“Wh-what the hell is going on?” Sasha finally managed to demand.

“Jon dragged you to the relative safety of our dimension or timeline or what have you so that you wouldn’t be murdered by Jane’s worms.” Martin explained, closing the door behind them.

“No, no, got that. But the sky! What is wrong with your sky?” Sasha asked, eyes wide with fear and curiosity.

“Ah, that.” Martin sighed, “Well - this way, don’t stray, Tim - that would be The Eye, watching over its entire domain.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Tim asked.

“Jon didn’t really tell me all that you lot know, so it might be a bit difficult to sort out what precisely to say.” Martin shrugged.

“Can you please just _stop walking_ for two seconds?” Sasha huffed.

Martin paused and turned to her and Tim. They were huddled with one another, fear obvious on their faces, but determination too. They wanted answers before they continued trusting him further. Which, to be honest, was probably wise.

“Alright. What all has Jon told you about the Entities?” Martin sighed.

“That they exist, they relate to fears and they all have their own rituals.” Tim said.

Martin nodded, “Right, well, what you saw up there? That was the aftermath of the Eye’s ritual being successfully and unwillingly completed. And you’ve seen probably the most… calm part.”

“So, wait, the Apocalypse was started and that’s why OJ came to our timeline? To prevent it?” Sasha frowned.

“Yes. And to prevent…” Martin paused, “to prevent a few deaths too. Anything else?”

“Yeah.” Tim nodded, “Is that Jon’s coat?”

Martin couldn’t help himself. He laughed.

***

Jon was pacing and his thoughts were racing. How did this happen? Could OJ really be so incompetent? And now he was locked in a room with, well, with a very well dressed Martin. Between the fear of death by bloody worms and his distracted thoughts towards his coworker, Jon felt like he was going to lose his mind.

He stopped, frowning at his own thoughts. This was ridiculous. This whole situation was ridiculous. His denial was bloody ridiculous. Honestly, if he died here, what would he have to lose in just saying it? Or, really, asking it.

“Martin?” Jon asked, turning to the other man.

“Yes?” Martin frowned and looked over.

“If we don’t die here,” Jon took a breath and squared his shoulders, “would you like to go out on a date with me?”

Martin blinked. And then blinked again. Soon his face flooded with pink, “Oh. I, uh, are you serious?”

“Y-yes. I am.” Jon nodded.

“Oh, um,” Martin bit his lip but smiled, “I’d love to.”

“Reall-” Jon began.

An eye shaped wound opened in reality and OJ stepped out, “We need to go. Now.”

“Okay.” They agreed.

They went through the portal but before they could take in their surroundings, they were sent through another portal. Jon blinked in the morning light as he found himself and Martin outside the Institute parking lot. The portal closed behind them. Sirens and lights were going off somewhere nearby.

“What the hell just happened?” Jon asked.

“I think he sent us through two portals.” Martin said then took a deep breath. He was looking a bit green.

“Are you okay?” Jon placed a hand on his arm.

Martin nodded slowly, “Just a little dizzy. Interdimensional travel isn’t exactly something I think I’m built for.”

“I’m sorry.” Jon frowned.

Martin just shook his head and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. Jon worried his lip, keeping an eye on him. Several minutes passed before another portal opened. Tim and Sasha exited it, looking no worse for wear.

“Are you two okay?” Tim asked.

“OJ portaled us out here and aside from a bout of nausea, I think we’re both clear.” Jon said, “And what about you?”

Tim and Sasha exchanged a Look before Sasha spoke, “We’re good. He ported us out further away in a panic, so. But I think the worm situation is probably solved. I’m just glad I’m not technically the official Head of the Institute yet. The Board will have to deal with the repercussions.”

“Fair enough.” Jon nodded.

“We’re probably on the cameras though.” Martin mentioned.

“So we’ll have to deal with the police. Again.” Jon grumbled.

“There’s not much we can do about it.” Sasha sighed.

“Right.” Jon nodded then turned a soft expression of worry on Martin, “Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah, I think it’s passed.” Martin opened his eyes and smiled tiredly down at him.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Jon felt himself smile.

Martin chuckled, “Um, so, are we gonna discuss that thing you said?”

“Maybe, ah, maybe not right now?” Jon managed, “We can talk about the details after the police interview us? Does that sound alright?”

“Sure, that sounds good.” Martin nodded.

They were too busy smiling shyly at one another to see Tim and Sasha exchange another Look.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendships! Friendships everywhere! This chpt was a lot of fun to write and I loved that I got to add a few silly ideas in.
> 
> Also, I don't personally use multiple pronouns so if I'm using them wrong with Sasha, please let me know! I don't want to offend anyone! Thank you!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! ~Nobu

Talking to the police went about as well as was to be expected. The ones leading the investigation were Detectives Hussan and Tonner. Which was  _ great _ . And then, OJ popped into the area and everything quickly spiraled in a worse way.

Eventually, though, the Archival Crew were dismissed. As a group, they made their tired ways to the tube system. Jon and Martin agreed to text out the details of their date before going their different directions. 

***

Georgie sighed when there was a knock on the door. She'd just gotten back into recording. With a long suffering sigh, she made her way to the door and looked through the peephole.

Georgie took a breath and opened the door, "Yeah Jon?"

"I asked him out!" Jon beamed.

"I'm sorry, you  _ what _ ?" Georgie asked.

"I asked my crush out." Jon looked way too proud of himself. 

Georgie pulled him inside and closed the door, "Evidence."

Jon rolled his eyes but showed her the texts that did, in fact, confirm that he was taking someone out on a date.

"Well shit." Georgie sighed.

Jon smirked, putting his phone away, "Guess that means you have to hold up your end of the deal."

"What? Now?" Georgie crossed her arms.

"I mean, this way I can know you did it and we're settled." Jon shrugged. 

"Okay but what if I don't because she's going to say no?" Georgie argued.

"You don't know that she will, but if she does," Jon held up a bag she hadn't noticed, "you've got ice cream and a shoulder to cry on."

"I'm not sure if you didn't just want ice cream." Georgie squinted at him.

"You know I can't stand pistachio." Jon shrugged and moved to the fridge, "Just ask."

"Fine, fine!" Georgie grumbled and dialed up Melanie. She stared at the contact for a long moment, trying to breath out her anxiety. She hit the call button.

The phone rang once, agonizing in the length of silence between it and it's brother. The second ring sounded and Georgie hoped the third ring would be quicker but it never came.

"Hey Georgie," Melanie answered brightly.

"Hey Mel, how're things going?" Georgie managed.

"Pretty good, just got out of a meeting about which place we're going to be investigating next." Melanie replied easily, "What about you?"

"Oh, ah, I'm doing alright. I, um," Georgie felt herself fumbling and saw Jon gesturing supportively at her. It was silly and shouldn't have helped but it did. Georgie breathed, "I actually wanted to ask you something."

There was a pause, "Okay?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? At some point?" Georgie asked.

Silence met her and for a moment, Georgie thought the call might've dropped. But then Melanie answered, "I would."

"You would?" Georgie blinked.

"Yes," Melanie laughed softly, "I very much would."

"Oh, okay. Cool. That's… yeah." Georgie couldn't stop the grin that was taking over her lips, "We should text out the details then."

"That sounds great. I'll talk to you soon?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, definitely soon." Georgie nodded.

"Okay, bye." Melanie said. 

"Bye." Georgie replied and the call ended.

She turned to Jon with a stunned grin, "She said yes!"

"I thought she might." Jon chuckled, giving The Admiral scritches. He smirked, "I guess you won't be needing that ice cream…"

"Don't you dare!" Georgie growled.

***

Sasha sighed as she dragged herself out of bed at her alarm's demand. The Institute might be closed due to fumigation of "unclassified parasites" but apparently that  _ didn't _ mean she got out of training for the week. On the bright side, her literal ray of sunshine assistant was going to be there. And that meant she could get the scoop on what was up with the looks he shared with Jon yesterday.

With that thought, Sasha moved through her morning routine with an excitement she didn't usually have for so early in the day. She shot Tim a text that he was lucky he had the week off as she got on the tube.

***

Sasha sipped on the downright awful tea the Magnus Institute and sister institutes' communication center. They weren't sure if Martin's excellency in the art had spoiled them or if the tea was actually awful. But caffeine was caffeine, right?

Sasha took another sip and grimaced. They leaned over to Martin to whisper, "If I ask very nicely and give you a bonus, will you please continue to make me tea?"

"I mean," Martin chuckled, "I was going to anyway, but I'm not going to turn down a bonus."

"Good, good." Sasha nodded. They sighed, "We should probably start this video, huh?"

Martin shifted carefully so as not to bump them as they both were huddled in uncomfortable office chairs in front of an old computer monitor, "Probably. The sooner we do, the sooner we can move on."

"True." Sasha said and clicked the first training video.

A man in his forties with curls tamed into a Victorian hairstyle and unsettling grey eyes popped up on screen. He put his hands behind his back, an unamused expression on his face, "Hello, I'm Janes Wright, Head of the Magnus Institute. Or, former, if you're watching this."

James let out an annoyed sigh, "So, you've become the Head of the Magnus Institute, congratulations. In this video we will be discussing your new responsibilities and expectations."

Martin clicked his pen, opening the spiral notebook he'd brought with him to take notes. Sasha had to admit that they probably should've done the same but they were a bit more of a kinesthetic learner. They both listened as James Wright droned on.

"Is it just me or do his eyes remind you of Elias?" Martin asked. 

"Oh, you're right, they do." Sasha frowned and squinted at the man's face.

James' eyes had been unnerving before Martin pointed it out but now there was an extra layer of discomfort. They had to wonder once again how these men had gotten the position they had and what exactly their connection to The Eye was. OJ and Other Martin (dubbed OM by Tim) had promised that the position Sasha held had no actual ties to any entity. That it had everything to do with  _ who _ had had the position.

After the third video, Sasha was ready to just take a nap. The videos were  _ so _ boring. They put their head on Martin's shoulder with a groan.

"Yeah, I know. This is exhausting." Martin sighed.

"I'm so bored, I can't focus." Sasha sighed.

Martin nodded, "That's a mood."

"Yeah, but you're at least taking notes." They pointed out.

"True. I'm also doodling." Martin confided.

"Oh?" Sasha perked up.

"Yup. See?" Martin showed them the page. 

In the margins there were a few simple drawings. A couple flowers, some spirals and a very basic cat. On the rest of the page were Martin's neat notes.

"That is adorable." Sasha determined. 

Martin laughed, "Thanks."

***

After their lunch break, Sasha managed to get her hands on some paper and a pencil for her own note taking. She figured it  _ might _ help her information retention. 

The rest of the day was spent watching the training videos. On the bright side, there weren't any led by James Wright's creepy self for the second half.

But finally,  _ finally _ , Sasha and Martin were released back into the real world just as rush hour kicked in. Sasha resisted the urge to scream her restlessness out and stretched instead.

"So, Martin?" She called.

"Yes Sasha?" Martin asked, glancing at his phone.

"When's your date with Jon?" Sasha asked. 

"Saturday, why?" Martin hummed. She grinned as realization crossed his face. He sputtered, "W-wait! How did you know?"

"I know everything about our group." Sasha waggled her brows.

"Uh-huh." Martin gave her an unimpressed look.

She laughed, "Okay, well, I may have noticed the way you two were smiling and talking yesterday after you got out of the Institute."

"Y-yes, well, it's not a big deal. It's just one date." Martin murmured though his face was a very amusing pink.

"Oh, of course, you certainly haven't been doodling hearts around yours and his initials for weeks now." She teased.

He covered his face with his hands, "Sasha, please, you're as bad as Tim."

"Why do you think we get along so well?" She laughed.

"You're gonna be the death of me." He grumbled.

"Oh, no, I think I'll leave that to Jon dressing to impress for your  _ date _ ." Sasha sang the last word.

"I'm going home." Martin declared, though he looked like he was fighting a smile.

"Night! See you tomorrow." Sasha called after him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chpt! Hope you enjoy! ~Nobu

Jon stared at his movie shelves and crossed his arms. He scrutinized the organization for the fifth time since he'd changed it. He'd organized it from release date to alphabetical, excluding series. It looked better but some manic part of him wanted to color code it.

He shook his head. That wouldn't help. It'd only been two days since the Institute closed but he was feeling incredibly restless. If he could work, then he could at least distract himself from the anxiety that bubbled in his stomach.

A memory of Martin's softly smiling face flooded his mind. It filled Jon with affection and excitement and he buried his face in his hands. He was grinning like an idiot but he couldn't help it. He really, truly liked Martin. He hadn't felt this smitten in so long.

Jon rubbed his face with a huff of laughter and looked at the time. He should probably eat something. As he made his way to the kitchen, he shot Martin a text.

***

Martin jumped at the sound of his phone. Sasha raised an amused brow at him. Martin blushed but checked his phone. A grin spread across his face as he informed Jon that things were boring but alright.

"So how's our favorite seal?" Sasha asked.

Martin rolled his eyes, "You know you can just text him yourself."

"Yeah, but that's not nearly as fun as teasing you." Sasha laughed.

"Jon's fine, how's Tim?" Martin asked. 

"Tim and I aren't a couple." Sasha frowned. 

"I never said you were. I just know that the two of you are close." Martin shrugged. 

"Ah, right." Sasha fiddled with her pen, "Well, he said he was doing alright when I spoke to him yesterday."

"That's good." Martin nodded, "It's going to be weird not spending the work week with them."

"Yeah, it really is." Sasha agreed.

***

Jon glared as his counterpart helped himself to a serving of the meal Jon had just made. He crossed his arms, "Do you not have your own food, OJ?"

"Less that and more I'm not really hungry in my timeline." OJ shrugged.

"I- what? How?" Jon frowned.

"That's a complicated thing to explain." OJ replied.

Jon squinted at OJ, who kept eating. He wondered what OJ's timeline was like. How his counterpart survived and, even more than that, married someone.

"I'm going on a date with Martin." Jon blurted.

OJ froze then raised a curious brow at him, "Oh? How'd that come about?"

"I, ah, it was when we were in the storage room and I realized," Jon pulled his coat closer around himself and squared his shoulders, "that life's too finite to waste time denying how you feel about those around you."

"That is a very mature conclusion." OJ chuckled. The next sentence was self-deprecating, "Much smarter than I was at that point."

"Why? Did you have feelings for Martin at this point in your timeline?" Jon asked.

"I meant my overcompensating and projecting and being a, ah, dick to the group as a whole." OJ replied, eyes on his food.

"That's not what I meant." Jon frowned. 

"Yes, well my relationships are irrelevant to yours." OJ said.

Jon crossed his arms, "But you knew I thought about marrying Georgie." 

"It was a guess." OJ shrugged. 

"Well, speaking of, Georgie's finally going on a date with Melanie." Jon informed.

OJ looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"Georgie's going on a date with Melanie?" Jon frowned. 

"You're talking to Georgie?" OJ asked.

Jon's frown deepened, "Of course I am?"

"Oh." OJ mumbled. He cleared his throat, "Just goes to prove my relationships in my timeline are irrelevant to you in yours."

"Does The Admiral not exist in your timeline?" Jon asked. 

"Oh, he does, but he's Georgie's." OJ replied and stood, "Anyways, I'm going to let you be. Good luck on your date."

Jon blinked after him then shook his head. His counterpart was so different from him in ways he really didn't get. He doubted he'd ever figure OJ out.


End file.
